


A New Beginning

by Linorien



Series: The Road to Avalon [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Guess who's coming back, and a special surprise for Merlin, the party don't start till I walk in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has gathered the knights and Andrew Pendragon in Avalon, now it is time for the Once and Future King to return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](http://imgur.com/mXKMu7f)

After a month, they had all fallen into a pattern of living. The knights resumed regular training and began to teach Andrew how to use a blade. Merlin had also assigned a few choice citizens of Avalon to teach them some more modern weapons; generally Merlin strongly discouraged modern weapons, but he recognized that it could be useful and he had a couple of ex-military at his disposal. He also held open history lessons.

The knights helped fill Andrew and others in on the history of Camelot. Merlin then continued in detail a few years after Arthur’s death with Leon’s help, and then a few more after Leon had passed. But after that he stuck to big important events of history. A little geography thrown in and he thought they should get up to speed soon.

On Sundays, Merlin took them out into the real world. Although Mordred and Gawain had developed a fondness for modern dress, the others still preferred their old clothes and chainmail. But on Sundays, Merlin forced them to leave their weapons behind and join him at the local pub or to see a new movie.

There were some disasters at the beginning that Merlin was able to use some magic to fix, but soon he trusted them to go out with other druids so that he could do other work.

It was on a lazy Saturday that all this changed. The crew was sitting around a round table, made of glass and enjoying a late afternoon tea, when Merlin suddenly felt a surge of energy in his spirit. Everything flickered. The electric lights, the conjured lights, even bits of the house Merlin had added on with magic very briefly blinked out of existence as a surge of magical energy shorted them out. They all turned to Merlin, wanted to gauge his reaction to see if this was a problem or not. Merlin was sitting stock still with a blank expression.

"Merlin?" Gawain hesitantly asked. Merlin snapped out of his stupor and stood. He looked at the knights, wanted to say something but not knowing how to put it in words. Instead, he bolted from the room. The knights tried to follow but he was faster.

  


Merlin ran up the main street bellowing and calling out for Aithusa. He sprinted with with his royal blue cape flying behind him and people looking out their windows knew the time had come at last. Behind and overhead he could hear the deep beating of the dragon’s wings catching up with him. He sprinted up the steep part of the hill leading to the drop into the water.

“Catch me!” Merlin lept off the cliff just as Aithusa flew underneath him and off they soared.

His heart was thundering in his chest. After centuries of waiting, Arthur would finally be back at his side. During the first couple big wars, Merlin had gotten his hopes up only to have them dashed as the world returned to peace. He had just taught himself to stop getting his hopes up when he found Mordred. He allowed the hope to surge once more. Now that all the knights were assembled, well, it was only a matter of time.

Merlin had prepared for this moment, running through scenarios in his head, but nothing really came close to the mixture of joy and anxiety he felt now. He forced himself to take deep breaths and focus on the flight.

The trees flashed by beneath the powerful beating of Aithusa’s wings. The forest gave way to the lake and Merlin coaxed Aithusa toward the island. The tower that had formerly stood proudly upon the hill was only the height of a man, yet the grass was still green and untouched by the buildings of men.

They touched down and Merlin lept off and ran to the entrance to Arthur’s tomb. He was glad that it was still in good shape; Merlin had been planning on visiting in another eight years to renew the spells of protection and preservation. He ran through the entrance and started down the stairs.

“Merlin?” He heard a faint call. Hoping against all hope, he called back.

“Arthur?”

“Merlin where are you?” Merlin picked up his pace.

“Coming, Sire.” Merlin burst into the burial chamber to find Arthur sitting in his throne, his fingers drumming on the arms of the chair.

“What is this place?” Arthur asked as he looked at the walls covered with spells and symbols of protection laid by Merlin and other trusted peoples of Avalon. “What are you so happy about?” Merlin was simply standing across the room from Arthur with an impossibly large grin on his face, his eyes threatening to overflow with tears of joy, He ran to Arthur’s side and grabbed his hand. His smile grew even wider as he whispered, “You’re real. You’re really back.”

  


Arthur yanked his hand out of Merlin’s grasp. “What has gotten into you? Clearly this is the afterlife and time is different here. Nothing to cry over. And what are you wearing?”

"Ah," Merlin stepped back from Arthur and glanced down at his clothes. "I can explain that. But there are some other things first. Follow me."

"Wait, wheres my sword?" He was wearing his sheath but there was no sword to be seen.

"I couldn't bury it with you in case someone stole it. It's safe. I'll get it for you soon. Now come with me." Arthur walked alongside Merlin heading back outside. "While it's true that you died, this isn't the afterlife. You have come back to life because the world needs you, no pressure." Arthur opened his mouth to ask what he meant by that but Merlin was talking too fast. "I know it's weird but its ancient prophecy and we both know Destiny will never leave us alone. You were destined to be the Once and Future King, I was destined to be at your side back then and wait for your return to be at your side again. At least the waiting is over now. You have a lot to catch up on."

"Merlin, how long?" He paused at the top of the stairs and stared out into the light, not looking at Arthur.

"Almost two thousand years," he said gently. Arthur could only stare in amazement at his best friend and reach out to put a hand in his shoulder. Merlin heaved a heavy sigh. "Come along, we have so much to show you." The cheerful demeanor was back as he strode out into the sunlight. Arthur immediately drew his dagger and pushed Merlin to the side.

"Get back you foul beast! I have killed your kind before." Aithusa grimaced at him but stayed where she was. Merlin laughed as ha forced down Arthur's blade.

"She's not a threat. Arthur, this is Aithusa. My faithful friend who has kept who has kept me company these long years.”

“This dragon is your friend?” Arthur looked at Merlin strangely. “You do remember the dragon I killed that tried to burn down Camelot, right?” he whispered. “And the one at Camlaan?”

“Well, you never killed the first dragon. That was Kilgharrah. He was the one who first told me of your destiny and mine. It was also Kilgharrah who forged your sword. And the dragon at Camlaan was Aithusa. Morgana had corrupted her, but her true loyalty had always been with me since it was I who hatched her.” Aithusa let out a soft purr.

“This is too strange.” Arthur began pacing. “You told me you had magic, and I should be used to that since it has apparently been two thousand years, which you’ll have to explain later how you didn’t age, but dragons? I killed the last dragonlord. So there’s no way they would listen to you. Unless,” he stopped pacing and looked at Merlin.

“Balinor was my father. I am the last dragonlord.”

“So is that your uniform?” he asked about the funny dress he still couldn’t wrap his head around.

“No. There’s no formality to the position. I’m also Duke of Avalon and a bunch of other random titles.” Merlin brushed that off though. “Come along.” He lept on Aithusa’s back and offered a hand to help Arthur up. Arthur ignored this offer and swung himself up, after sheathing his weapon. He was initially unsteady but Merlin told him to grasp Aithusa’s back bones for support and then it was just like riding a horse.

“This is nothing like riding a horse!”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Aithusa flew at a more leisurely pace on the way back. This allowed Merlin to reach out and contact Mordred. He responded immediately.

_Emrys. What is it?_

_Arthur's coming home._ Mordred could hear the smile in his thoughts. _Gather the knights and ask Miss Liliane to spread the word. She knows what to do._

_She launched everyone into preparation as soon as you took off running down the street._

_Wonderful. That's why I made her my assistant._

_She's here now actually and wanted to ask you something. You're still too far away for her to sense you though._

_Clasp hands and she can connect through you._ Mordred called her over and they took each other's hand.

_Master Emrys. Everything is nearly ready. Only you never decided from which direction you will be coming._

_I plan on landing in the great field and riding to the castle along the main road._

_I'll send Gemma with two horses that way now._

_Thank you very much Liliane._

_My pleasure; it is an honor to be alive to witness the return of the king._ She let go of Mordred and called for Gemma.

 _How is Andrew?_ Merlin asked. He had coped pretty well with meeting other characters from the legends he had grown up on, but one of them he had sorta known already and a few of the others he met in a pub. Very informal and nothing like what was going to happen. And on top of that, he now has to come face to face with his ancestor.

_He's a Pendragon. No one can really know all that is going through his head but he seems to be doing great._

_Excellent. We will be arriving shortly._

_Emrys?_ Mordred asked hesitantly. _Have you told Arthur that I’m back from the dead too?_ There was a pause.

_No. But I haven’t told him that any of the other knights have returned as well. If he has any issues, I will fix them. Remember, I’ve been able to control him for years without him noticing my magic, now it doesn’t matter if he sees. I won’t let him hurt you._

_Thank you._

***

Aithusa coasted down to the field and landed with a thud. Merlin slid off and this time Arthur took his hand. He was a tad wobbly but was able to shake it off. Merlin reached out with his mind to find where the horses were at and called them over.

“Arthur, this one is Wildfire, you two should get along well.” The brown steed didn’t look at Arthur until Merlin produced an apple for him to offer. Then they were on good relations. Merlin swung himself up onto his own horse, Shadow, and they headed toward the city.

"Now _this_ is what riding a horse feels like," Arthur called over to Merlin.

"Feel more at home now?"

"Definitely. Only, where did you say we were going?"

"We are in Avalon, on our way to the town and castle. They are expecting you."

"Who's expecting me? I've only just found out I was destined to come back to life; who have you told?" Merlin reigned in his horse as they came up to the main road.

"Everyone." He grinned. "You're a proper legend. Although time convoluted quite a bit so try not to be horrified by what some people will ask you."

"And what do they say about you?"

"Not much more than they did back then," Merlin lied. They continued idly chatting until they reached the gates if the town. They rode through the sound barrier and the cheering hit them like a tidal wave. Arthur was taken aback by the multitude of people in colourful dress and the flowers being thrown his way. But he quickly regained a look of kingly composure and smiled and waved for the people.

Both of them looked quite regal actually. Arthur astride his brown steed, clad in shining chain mail with a scarlet cloak that just showed then golden hilt of dagger. Merlin complimented his red hues with the deep blue of his own cloak, his deep purple shirt, and naval pants. If not for the fact that he had lived in Avalon for quite some time now, some people could've mistaken Merlin for the reborn king due to the thin, silver circlet on his brow.

They rode side by side up the high street until the crowds dwindled and gave way to the knights standing before them. They were also in chain mail, stretching from Leon on the left to Andrew on the right. Arthur pulled his horse to a stop and Merlin dismounted to give him a hand. As Arthur dismounted he whispered in Merlin's ear.

"Why is Mordred here?"

"You can trust him. Hear him out but not now." Arthur nodded curtly and stood in front of his men.

"There are no words to express how grateful I am for all of you to be here. From what I have seen of this strange new future, a bit of the old is worth bringing back and I'm glad I don't have to do it alone." They knelt as one as bowed their heads.

"We pledge our lives to the service and protection of yours, the Once and Future King." Arthur walked to Leon on raised him up.

"You have been with me longest; I shall need you to remind me of my roots." He raised Percival next. "You have always been loyal to your friends; I shall need that same loyalty again." Then Gawaine. "Your humour is perhaps sharper than your sword; I shall need you to remind us how to live." Elyon. "You fight with the strength of a man twice your size; I shall need you to fight with me in memory of Gwen."

Mordred was next. While the others had bowed their heads in reverence and respect, Mordred looked ashamed. Arthur slowly raised him up and looked him in the eye. "Merlin tells me I can trust you again. I trust him with my life so for now, welcome back." Lancelot was the last of the reincarnated knights. "You were brought back before and I hope for all our sakes it was more pure this time; I shall need your resourcefulness." Then he saw Andrew and looked to Merlin.

"This is your newest knight, if you shall have him. He has been trained by your knights and has had previous experience. And though it makes no difference, he is of royal blood. Allow me to introduce you to your descendant: Andrew Pendragon." Arthur looked him over while he knelt.

"You wish to become a knight of Camelot?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

"And you pledge your life to the service of the crown?"

"Yes sir."

"Normally I would like to see you in training myself, but," he turned to the other knights. "Can you vouch for his skill?"

"He is not as skilful as you normally expect, sire, but he has been learning incredibly fast." Leon spoke for him. "He has your blood in him for sure."

"Then I shall take him." He reached to grab Excalibur, but remembered he didn't have his sword back yet. "Merlin, I can't knight him with a measly dagger."

"Yes, right. Hold out your hand." Merlin said a few words and, as his eyes glowed gold, a sword formed in Arthur’s hand. Arthur briefly inspected the sword and was impressed. He held out the new sword and touched the blade to both of Andrew's shoulders. "Rise and come into your inheritance, Sir Andrew Pendragon." The townspeople who had gathered closer to hear what was transpiring started a cheer that ran to the back of the crowd. Arthur turned to them.

“People of Avalon.” He stretched out his arms and silence fell. “It is an honor to be with you all today. An unexpected honor, but an honor just the same. Merlin has told me that my knights and I have been immortalized into figures of legend. I have not heard these tales so I cannot tell you how true they are. But do know this: my knights and I want to get to know you. We are your servants. Do not hesitate to approach us. Although we are reborn from the past, our God has made us all from the same cloth. I have much to catch up on so I would ask that you allow us a short conference before we join you in your celebrations.”

The knights and Merlin turned and began walking toward the castle gate.

“All drinks are on us!” Gawain called out before he turned toward the castle. This got an extra cheer and the people dispersed.

“We don’t have any money,” Arthur scolded Gawain. “How are we going to pay for that?”

“I’ve got it covered,” Merlin said. “The coffers of Avalon are quite full. We mostly barter services here so people don’t really have use for money. And it had been accumulating for quite some time.”

“You forgot Merlin is basically king here.”

“Duke.” Merlin corrected.

“Still the highest power.”

“Only until Arthur got here.”

“Ehh. You don’t really need him.” Arthur stopped and smacked him on the back of his head.

“I’m still your king and the one who made you a knight.” Gawain opened his mouth to retort but Mordred cut him off.

“Gawain,” he said sternly. “Let’s save this for another time.” Merlin mentally thanked him and lead the small group into the great hall to the round table. Arthur marveled at the fact that it looked almost exactly the same, no wear and tear at all. What he did notice, was that many of the chairs had names on the back. They looked painted on but something, maybe it was the holographic look to the golden script, told them that Merlin had written it on with magic. They sat down in their chairs and sighed. It was nice to look around the table once more and see all their faces. And Merlin had done a good job making the great hall look like Camelot so they could almost imagine they were back home. The only odd one out was Andrew. He had sat down in one of the chairs without a name on the back that was opposite Arthur. He couldn’t stop staring at the king. Arthur looked nearly identical to his father. The face, the posture, the hair. It was like watching home videos of his father when he was younger; it was him, but at the same time, it didn’t feel right.

“So Andrew,” Arthur broke the peaceful silence. “Tell me about yourself, your family. I want to know how my descendents are faring.”

“Well, um. There’s my father, my mother, and myself. No siblings, no one in the family has ever had a sibling actually. It’s a nice small family. My parents live on an estate out in Merthyr Tydfil, Wales. We live comfortably. I attended Oxford and studied classic literature, who knew that would suddenly become useful. Right now I live in a flat by myself and I have a small job at a local bookshop. There's really not much to tell."

"You left out quite a bit," Merlin said when Andrew came to a stop. "He graduated with high honours, his brains came from Gwen for sure. He was the head of his class and captain of the rowing team. He’s an apt learner and a stalwart friend. He has your natural gift for leadership and loyalty. He’s responsible and independent. He always pays off his debt. He never-”

“That’s enough. You sound like an old grandfather.” Arthur had noticed Andrew was beginning to blush. “I can see that my lineage is still strong. I’m proud of you. Now, Mordred. You have some explaining to do.”

“Can we talk alone?” he asked hesitantly.

“No, I want all the knights to hear your reasons for betraying Camelot.”

“Actually, we’ve already heard,” Gwaine said.

“A few times,” Lancelot added.

“I’d rather go join the celebration if it’s all the same to you.”

“Fine.” Arthur sighed. “Go on. I’ll find you later.” He waved them out. Andrew hesitated at the door but Merlin waved him out as well.

“I’ll answer your questions later.” Now that only Mordred, Merlin, and Arthur were in the room, the table felt large and overbearing. Arthur leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

“I won’t lie and say I’m glad you are here, but here you are and Merlin trusts you this time so talk. I’m listening.”

“Actually, this might not be the best time, Arthur,” Merlin interrupted. “Let Mordred join the celebrations. You also should be out among the people. You have barely been back for any time at all. Let’s get you at least a little bit settled with how the world works now before you go bringing up centuries old grudges. We will talk about this later. Until then you will have to be content with my word.”

“But he was the one who killed me!” Arthur protested. “I can’t be constantly thinking that he will stab me again.”

“Well he won’t. You have my word and you know I can stop him if he tries anything.”

“You couldn’t stop him before.” The look in Merlin’s eyes grew dark.

“That was because there was an entire army separating us and I didn’t know where you were. And my powers have only grown since then. Now go enjoy the celebrations.” His demeanor lightened. “Both of you. Put a smile on your face and enjoy the party I have spent a few hundred years planning.”

 

 


	3. The Full Story: an Interlude

 

Mordred and Arthur were sitting opposite each other at Merlin’s small kitchen table. It was a very simple kitchen, he only needed to cook for himself. Although Arthur had said he was willing to trust Mordred again, Merlin had seen him continue to glance at him with a fair bit of distrust in his eyes. So an intervention of sorts needed to be called. And so they were sat opposite each other with Merlin leaning against the counter, arms crossed.

“Okay, Mordred,” Merlin began. “You should probably tell your story first. Start at the beginning.”

“How far back?” he asked.

“Give Arthur a little bit of your backstory, your childhood and upbringing, but then skip to when you came to Camelot.” _The second time, as a prospective knight,_ Merlin added mentally. _No need to completely throw him off._

“Okay.” Mordred sighed and collected his thoughts. “I grew up in a small druid village just outside Camelot’s borders. Nothing too special really, it was just like any other village town. The only two differences being we all had magic and we were always ready to pack up and flee in case we were found. Years later, the camp had mostly split and I wound up working with some bandits. Turns out the bandits were also working for Morgana but I was a little bit more concerned about getting food to eat and a place to sleep. Then later, as you know, they captured you and Emrys--Merlin. What do you want me to call you?” he asked. “I’ve always known you were Emrys but I had to call you Merlin in Camelot.”

“Honestly, either is fine. I get called both with equal frequency.”

“Okay. So you and Emrys were both captured, but I bought you some time by telling the bandits that Morgana should decide what to do with you and let you go free.”

“You said then that you owed me a life-debt,” Arthur cut in. “What did you mean by that?” Mordred looked at Merlin.

“A few years earlier you had helped someone out that really was sick and you alerted Gaius and me. She was one of the leaders of his village,” Merlin lied.

“She was getting on in age and healing was never her specialty so she had been on her way to see Gaius anyways,” Mordred continued. “We were glad to have her health restored and so in a way you saved her life.”

“But you said _you_ owed me a life-debt. As in I had saved you before.” Arthur had become a little more skeptical after his death and subsequent resurrection. Though he may still be dealing with finding out how much of Camelot’s going’s ons he wasn’t aware of.

“That woman was Lutha and she was like a mother to me. She was the one who took care of me and so without her I might not have been alive. So in a way it was my life you saved. At least that’s how I viewed it.”

“Okay. Continue.”

 _Good save._ “So Morgana was more than a little peeved that she could’ve had you in her grasp but you escaped again. Then again when she had you at sword point I decided to put my trust in you and you knighted me. From there onward you know most of it. I was proud to be a knight even though I had to hide my magic.” Arthur opened his mouth but Merlin spoke first.

“Let him finish his story then you can ask questions. Some of your questions may actually be answered.” Arthur scowled at Merlin but didn’t say anything for the rest of Mordred’s story.

“Things were going well until the incident with Kara. She could turn into an animal and she had a grudge against you. She had recently lost her brother so she needed someone to blame and then you and your knights came along. I tried telling her that you were better than your father, but she didn’t want to listen. I lied to you in hopes that I could continue talking to her and get her to see a better way of living. Only Emrys found me out and told you where to find her. I wasn’t really happy about that, but his loyalty to you is something fierce.

“Then of course she was angry and stupid. She admitted to killing the knights and said she despised you. Even I was surprised at that. I had never known her to have so much anger inside of her. Then you found her guilty, I tried to help her escape, Emrys knew and told you, and you came to stop us.  She wanted me to kill you all to escape with her, and I’ll admit it, I was prepared to. I was angry and still young. I should’ve known better than to try and pit myself against all of you though. When you executed her, I could feel her pain as though it was my own.” He paused in his story to remember that dark morning. “So I escaped and ran back to Morgana. I didn’t know if she would let me back in her circle since I had nearly killed her twice and was now a knight, but we had been on good terms before and I had a bit of information she had been wanting for a long time. She knew Emrys was the one who would defeat her and I knew who Emrys was. She didn’t believe me at first, but I told her because then I could get revenge on both of you for killing Kara.” He looked at Merlin. “Still sorry about that, by the way.”

“And I told you I forgave you.” Merlin brushed the apology aside. “You were destined to betray us eventually and it was only a matter of time before Morgana found out who I was. She could have grabbed almost any druid who had visited Camelot or came across us in the woods.”

“I’m still sorry about it though.” Merlin just rolled his eyes. “Then Morgana and I worked together to take back Camelot and kill you both. We found a creature that drains the magic out of someone and used it to take Emrys’s magic so that he wouldn’t be any help against us in the battle to come. And then I saw that Emrys would be heading to the Crystal Caves and I told Morgana so that she could go and trap him and she would be free to destroy you and your knights.” Mordred once again glanced toward Merlin, but with a glare from the latter he continued his story.

“By the time the battle came, I thought that killing you would be my final revenge on you and I would be doing Kara proud. My whole life for the past year had been all about exacting revenge and I hadn’t really thought about what would happen next. So I killed you and then you killed me, and in a way I was glad. I had gotten my revenge and then I would be dead and I would be reunited with Kara again.

“Obviously, I was then brought back to life. It was a long time before Emrys found me. I had plenty of time to think. I realized that I had been completely driven by revenge. I allowed myself to be manipulated by Morgana. And I realized that you had been acting as you always did when you ruled Kara guilty of treason. If anyone else had outright admitted to killing the knights or trying to kill you, I would’ve supported your decision. But when it is your girlfriend, well, emotions tend to cloud your thinking.

“And eventually Emrys found me, we had a chat, and he brought me here.”

 _You’re not going to tell him about your sparkly outfit?_ Merlin teased.

_Don’t you dare!_

“Okay Arthur,” Merlin said out loud. “You are allowed to ask questions now.”

“Did you know you were going to betray us from the very beginning?” he demanded.

“No. I had been working with Morgana first and was on better terms with her, but even I had my doubts about her sanity.”

“And did you know?” he asked of Merlin.

“Yes. I knew long before he came to Camelot.”

“So that’s why you never trusted him as much.”

“I can’t say I can blame Emrys for that though. His vision was right.” Arthur thought for a moment. He didn’t actually have may definitive questions for Mordred. Honestly, hearing his story straightened a lot of things out.

“Do you regret it?” he asked.

“Yes and no,” Both Merlin and Arthur seemed to have expected a less wishy-washy answer. “I regret killing you and betraying my friends, yes. I should have never let myself be driven so completely by my emotions. But at the same time, I think if I hadn’t killed you in the end, then I might still be driven by that same revenge now. Only hardened by thousands of years of waiting. Not to mention the prophecies wouldn't have been fulfilled and who knows what chaos would have ensued then.”

Good answer, Merlin said as Arthur nodded his head in acceptance. He sat there for a little longer, eyes searching Mordred, really looking at him and studying his every movement for something that might indicate he still wasn’t to be trusted.

 _This is getting a bit strange,_ Mordred mind-mumbled to Merlin.

_Says the druid who came back to life in telepathic speech to a warlock who has never died. Get some perspective._

Arthur stood to his feet and held out his hand. “Welcome back to the Knights of the Round Table.” Mordred took his hand with a smile and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

“Thank you, sire. It feels good to be back where I belong.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, after all the excitement had simmered down, Arthur had decided to hold court. While it was a good way for the people to get to know him and see how he rules, it was also something familiar. And after the craziness and abundance of magic that is Avalon, he needed that. Merlin supervised the transport of his throne over from the island and it was installed in the great hall. The Pendragon emblem hung on banners from the ceiling and room was lit by a combination of candles and natural light let in through the skylights. Arthur was still getting used to modern dress so he still looked like an ancient king on his throne, only he was flanked by Leon in grey slacks on one side and Merlin hiding his face in the hood of his sweatshirt on his right. It made for a strange sight.

The rest of the room was filled by chairs for people to sit on. Some had come with matters to be brought before the King, others wanted to ask him for advice, but most just wanted to be in the presence of King Arthur. Elyon was leaning against the wall near the back with Andrew to talk him through what was going on.

The bells tolled twice and Arthur began.

“Good afternoon people of Avalon. I call this court into session at two hours past noon. Some have already come forward and put their name on a list. If you come but have not signed up, there will be time at the end for you. Simply report to Sir Lancelot in the back of the hall.” He sat back down. “Leon, who is first?” Leon looked at his notepad.

“Lady Auriela.” A young woman stepped forward and bowed before him.

“And what is it that troubles you, Auriela?” Arthur asked kindly.

“My children, sir. I am worried they will die. I have tried all the remedies I know, but they won’t eat and they are terribly pale. They were in bed during all of the celebrations this week. They should be running and playing and being a nuisance. I don’t know what to do.” A tear rolled down her cheek as she bowed her head again to hear what Arthur had to say.

“Merlin?” He nodded.

“Auriela,” Merlin said. “I’m sure its nothing serious but I will take a look at them after this. For now, just keep them hydrated. Water is always good, especially here.”

“Thank you, sirs.” She stood, bowed again, and rushed home to her children. Many similar people came forth with similar small issues or debates to be settled. They were beginning to get tired when Lancelot announced the next walk up.

“A Lady Freya, sir. She has a gift for you.” Merlin’s eyes snapped to the back of the room. A young woman with dark black hair and a long blue-green dress was walking up the aisle carrying an object wrapped in cloth. Merlin reached up and slowly lowered his hood. She glanced at him and winked. His heart skipped a beat. He felt like he was watching her in slow motion, no magic involved. She knelt before Arthur.

“You knew me once but I hope you will only now know me as I am. I am the Lady of the Lake. I was given Excalibur to keep safe for your return.” She unwrapped the sword and held out the hilt towards him. “I do believe you’ll need this.” Arthur got off his throne and wrapped his fingers around the hilt. Lifting it high, the blade caught the light and flashed around the room. He swung the blade around, feeling the familiar weight in his hand before slamming it back in it’s sheath.

“Thank you, my Lady.” He sat back down. “I don’t remember knowing you before, but I will choose to remember you as the woman who gave me back Excalibur. Was that all then?”

“For you that is all.” She stood and faced Merlin. “But for Merlin....”

“Just seeing you again is gift enough.” They walked towards each other and embraced. “How?” he asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

“I don’t understand it much either. You never found another then?”

“No. My heart belongs to you.”

“Then maybe this is the universe rewarding you.”

“It is a good reward.” He gently pulled her closer and they kissed to the sound of cheering from the villagers.

“Get a room!” someone yelled jokingly. Merlin turned slightly red and he pulled away.

“Go on you two,” Arthur said. “Clearly Merlin remembers you and missed you. I can handle the rest of this without you. After all, I have my sword back.”

“And I’m sure Excalibur gives you great consul,” Merlin snarked as he twined his fingers in Freya’s and they walked out.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur was acting like a mopey teenage boy again. He was struggling to keep up with this new world. He was taking longer than the other to get used to the new clothes. They looked too plain. And having to do things for himself. Merlin flat out refused to be his servant ever again.

“I’ve had quite enough of you bossing me around to last my lifetime, and that seems to be indefinite.”

And so he had to learn to make his own food and dress himself in these strange clothes. He did have the other knights to help him with this and Andrew was proving invaluable. But he still missed Camelot. And Gwen. He really missed Gwen. Seeing Merlin and Freya together was a constant reminder of Gwen’s absence.

Which is why he now found himself sitting against the wall in the great hall, trying to superimpose an image of his throne room over what was before his eyes. It was harder than it should be. He had been in that room his entire life and it had hardly changed. But he had never properly looked around to remember all the details. He hadn’t thought he would find himself in a situation where he would need to. Camelot was his home and he never intended to live anywhere else.

“Missing Camelot?” a gentle voice from his left asked. He turned to see Merlin standing, looking down on him. Arthur didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t want to appear like a homesick child. “It’s alright. I know something that might make you feel better.” He turned and walked down the hallway. Arthur had no choice but to follow. He was lead to an odd room on the third floor that was all black with a blue grid painted on the floor, ceiling, and walls of the room.

“How is this suppose to help me stopping missing Gwen?” Arthur asked incredulously.

“This is a holograph room I made. It can transport us to Camelot, well, a memory of Camelot if you’d like. You will feel as if you were there, only you haven’t left this room. It is still not generally advised to go and get yourself hurt in the simulation, but if you do you will be taken out of the world automatically. And if you want to leave at any point, simply say ‘Beam me up, Scotty.’” Merlin got a weird look for that. “Don’t worry about it, just remember it. Are you ready?”

“I’m not sure what I need to be ready for.” Merlin grinned and activated the spell. The lines glowed and then they found themselves in Merlin’s room. Merlin and Arthur were both back to wearing their typical clothes and Merlin could see Arthur visibly relax.

“Go on, go find Gwen. She should be in her room.” Arthur turned and rushed from the room. Merlin on the other hand, laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. A good rest was always appreciated, real world or not.

***

It was nearly seven by the time Merlin woke up. He was surprised Arthur hadn’t called for him sooner; it was ridiculously easy to slip back into old habits here. But Merlin decided he had best go find the prat before they stayed too long. He wandered through the familiar halls and knocked on Arthur’s door.

“Come in,” Gwen called. Merlin opened the door to see both of them sitting on the bed. “Come and to join us Merlin?” Gwen joked.

“I think I’ll just stay over here, thanks,” Merlin said awkwardly. He had forgotten how good Gwen was at teasing him. “And anyhow, I came to remind Arthur that dinner is in thirty minutes and he shouldn't be late. I trust you you can help dress his royal highness?” Merlin smirked.

“Merlin!” Arthur yelled as he scampered out of the rom. Old habits do indeed die hard.

  
  


During dinner, Arthur called Merlin over. Merlin approached with his pitcher.

“More wine, sire?” he asked.

“Yes. Wait, no.” Arthur shook his head. “I wanted to ask you why you are still doing this.”

“Doing what?” he asked as he poured Arthur a glass of wine anyways.

“Being a servant.”

“Because that’s what I am.” He shrugged

“But you’re not,” Arthur protested. “In your world, the future, you are a lord. You have magic. People look up to you. Why would you still let me treat you like this?”

“Although this strictly isn’t real, Camelot is still the same. People would still notice. Much as they are starting to now.” Merlin drew back from the table to stand with the other servants. It hadn’t been uncommon for them to talk so much with each other, but they usually saved it for when the lords weren’t around. A good portion of them had still been unnerved by the trust that Arthur put in his servant. _I’ll give you one hour after dinner then we will leave,_ Merlin spoke into Arthur's mind. He jumped; he didn’t know Merlin could do that. But he glanced back over his shoulder and and gave him a slight nod. _I’ll meet you in my quarters then._

***

Merlin watched Arthur’s face carefully as Camelot disappeared and the grids returned. He looked distant and sad, as if awakening from a good dream and struggling to recall the details. He continued staring off into the middle distance before distance before Merlin called him back to the present.

“Did that help ease the pain?” he asked gently. Arthur faced him and Merlin could see the sadness in his eyes that he had been hiding.

“Yes. A small amount.”

“I can’t bring you back too often though.”

“But what do I do, Merlin? I can’t help but miss all of them.”

“You will will learn to carry on.” Merlin put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Learn the ways of the world again. Help me care for the people of Avalon. Find comfort in the friends that you have here. And the best part?”

“What?” Arthur asked, wary of the twinkle in Merlin's eyes.

“You’ve still got me.” The corners of Arthur’s mouth twitched upward.

“Great. Still stuck with an idiot.”

“And I’ve still got to deal with a prat.” Trading familiar insults, they walked perfectly in step out of the castle and into the brilliant light of a spectacular sunset.

  
_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The astute among you may have noticed that this chapter is not the last although I wrote 'fin' at the end. There will be an epilogue up tomorrow. As always, and comments are welcome with open arms.


	6. Epilogue: A Wedding to Remember

The bells tolled merrily as people streamed into the great hall. The people were decked out in their finest attire, whatever that meant for each person. The great hall itself was decorated with flowers of every color and candles floating in the air. The banners with the Pendragon crest had been replaced with those bearing the emblem of Avalon. Up on the balcony, a small orchestra played ethereal music accompanied by a small choir. Before long the hall was filled with Avalonians of all kinds. Not only humans, but many elementals and beings of the old religion had sent representatives. Many had waited for this day as long as Merlin had and it gladdened their hearts to see their friend so full of joy. For those who were not able to fit into the hall, Merlin had worked with a few others to set up a live projection of the proceedings on the wall of the building. Crowds gathered here as well with flags and banners and food. For many of them that had gotten to know their Duke over the years, this was even better than the king’s return.

Inside, a hush fell over the excited crowd as King Arthur walked up the aisle to the raised dais. He stood surveying the crowd as they looked upon his regal form. Most had already seen him in his regal dress, but now he had his sword as well as a new crown Merlin had fashioned for him. The knights all agreed it looked far better than the previous one. And though Arthur would not admit it, he thought it looked nicer too. The knights then filed in, wearing their chain mail and cloaks, and stood in the first row. Although they tried to keep a solemn demeanor, not even Percival could keep a grin off his face as the doors in the back opened and Merlin strode up the aisle.

Looking resplendent in his official uniform, the knights felt a swell of pride for their friend. Many had thought that Merlin was out of place as a servant in Camelot. The times Gwaine had seen him don a cloak for the sake of a disguise, had somehow seemed a better fit for him. Now once again seeing his best friend with his blue cloak and silver circlet on his head, he knew that this was why. This was where he belonged. Arthur may have been king in Camelot, but this was a new time and a new place with a new leader. Looking around it was clear that these people loved Merlin the way that the people of Camelot had loved Arthur.

The warlock stood at the front of the room, confidence and joy lighting his features. But his smile grew impossibly larger as the wooden doors opened again to reveal Freya. Forgoing the more modern tradition of wearing a white dress, she glided down the aisle in a gown of resplendent blues and greens, with turquoise gems that caught the sunlight streaming in from the windows. She did, however, have a small veil attached to a tiara of gold. She reached the front of the room and inclined her head to Arthur before gazing back at Merlin.

“We are gathered here today to witness the union of two people who have been separated beyond belief and yet have never wavered in their love for the other,” Arthur began. “Merlin has been my faithful servant, but more than that he has been my confidant, my advisor, and even sometimes my mentor. But even more than that, he has been the best friend anyone could ever hope for. To know Merlin is to know kindness and selflessness. In all the time I have known him, he has never let himself love another. Now to see him with Lady Freya I understand why. Here is another who can match his selflessness, his compassion, and his love. In the brief time I have known her, she has instantly found a place in my heart also. She cares for people of any standing and her ever present smile is a constant source of joy.” Here she momentarily tore her eyes from Merlin to grace the King with a smile of gratitude at his kind words.

“Do you, Merlin Emrys, Lord of Avalon, Steward of the High Throne, Duke of Ealdor, High Priest of the Old Religion, and Last of the great Dragonlords, take this woman to be your wife, in this world and all the others?”

“I do.”

“And do you, Lady Freya, Daughter of the Druids, Lady of the Lake, and Keeper of Excalibur, take this man to be your husband, in this world and all the others?”

“I do.”

“Then, by the power vested in me as the Once and Future King, I pronounce you husband and wife.” Merlin gently lifted Freya’s veil and tilted her face up to meet his in a soft kiss that seemed suspended in time.

The room erupted into loud cheers and, thanks to Mordred, a shower of glitter exploded from the air to cover all in attendance. When the couple finally broke apart, Merlin turned to Arthur and simply whispered, “Thank you.”

“It was the least I could do, my friend.” Fingers entwined, Merlin and Freya walked down the steps and towards the door. As they walked, they were showered in glitter and flowers thrown by the crowds. Arthur and the knights followed behind, regrettably getting showered in glitter as well. Though they could not feel any sort of anger at this moment. Outside there were more people cheering, but they were too far away to throw flowers. For waiting at the foot of the steps was Aithusa. As the newlyweds approached, she bowed to both of them. Merlin inclined his head in response before lifting Freya onto her back and climbing up behind her. Aithusa stood and Merlin wrapped one arm around her waist to keep her steady.

“My lord?” he called to Arthur. “I’d like to request a few days off.” Arthur laughed.

“I don’t suppose I have a choice, do I?”

“Not really.”

“You were never really just a servant Merlin. We both know who’s really in charge. You answer to no one.” And partially mockingly, but also with great respect, Arthur bowed to Merlin. The rest of the knights followed suit, and the people with them. Merlin just grinned and patted Aithusa’s back. With a triumphant roar for her master and friend, she took off into the sky, circling over the crowd before they took off over the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of The Road to Avalon series. Thanks for reading and thanks in advance to anyone that wants to do fanart of Merlin's formal outfit hint hint.


End file.
